Magic Knight Rayearth Chapter 3
by Shiidou Hikaru
Summary: What ever happened to Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu after they left Cephiro for the last time? They went about their normal lives again, but remained close friends. After four years, the three of them have grown up and are about to graduate from high school. From
1. Disclaimer

_Disclaimer:_ Many of the characters included in this work, most notably the three main heroines Hikaru Shiidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Fuu Houonji (Western naming convention), are the original creations of CLAMP and originally published by Kodansha. The name "Cephiro" was also originally created by CLAMP, however the world of Cephiro presented in this work is largely an original creation by me (Shiidou Hikaru) that was only based on the original Cephiro. Any other entities in this work having similarities to previously created ones are purely coincidental.


	2. Chapter 1

_This story begins some time after the conclusion of the second series_ .

It has been a gloriously beautiful day in June. Hikaru has waited patiently in line for her turn to board the elevator for the trip up to the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower. Today there's no smile on her face. She boards the elevator when her turn comes. On the trip up she looks down at the floor, oblivious to the view outside of the elevator's windows and the other people crowded in there around her. "This is one day of all that I wished would never come." Hikaru thinks to herself. After a few minutes the elevator arrives at its destination and all of the passengers disembark, along with Hikaru. Walking slowly out into the observation deck, Hikaru starts to look around for a couple of familiar faces. Before long a voice is heard from the crowd: "Hikaru! Hikaru-san!" She turns towards the voice and Hikaru sees immediately her two best friends, Umi and Fuu, walking towards her, both smiling. Hikaru's face lights up as she sees her two friends. All three come together and embrace in an affectionate hug. "It's so good to see you again Hikaru" said Umi "But, I was starting to wonder if you were going to come." "The line was very long and I had to wait, I'm sorry." replied Hikaru. "That's okay Hikaru-san." Fuu said. "At least you had a very pleasant day today for the wait." Fuu continued with a smile. "Yes, Fuu-chan it is a nice day today. Very nice weather .. for our last day together, before we say goodbye forever." replied Hikaru. The three girls, best friends closer than sisters, all looked at each other solemnly for a moment ...

The setting for our story today: It has been four years since the conclusion of the Magic Knights' last mission to Cephiro. In the warm month of June in Tokyo, the final year of high school draws to a close for each of them now. This day marks the completion of final exams for them with only the commencement ceremonies remaining. After which Umi and Fuu will leave Japan for university studies abroad - Umi in Europe and Fuu in America. Hikaru will remain behind to study at a local university in Tokyo. This occasion today will be their final day together before parting their separate ways.

... "This place isn't very different is it?" Umi said, "Just like it was the day we first me each other. It seems like only yesterday." "Yes, Umi-san, but us, we have changed. More than I ever could have imagined back then, before we were summoned to Cephiro." replied Fuu. "Cephiro. I wonder what has been happening there." Hikaru added, "It seemed to have recovered well the last time we were able to see it three years ago." "Hmm, I don't know." Umi answered, "but maybe we could try to take one last look today?" "Yes, I kind of like that idea Umi-san. Hikaru-san, you can still do it right?" Fuu asked. Hikaru answered, "I think so, It's been a long time since I've tried using the power of the pillar. It's something that I try not to think about too much anymore. Having it makes me feel strange when I'm here in Tokyo." Hikaru walked over to the windows at the edge of the observation deck, with Umi and Fuu close behind her. Hikaru looked out at the view over the city, then reached into her shirt and pulled out the gold pendant that Lantis had given her. She held it in the palm of one hand and closed her eyes. Within herself Hikaru reached out to the world of Cephiro with the inner feelings of her heart. Soon a great golden light, seen only by the three girls, shone in through the windows of the observation deck. Hikaru opened her eyes and the three of them beheld the view of Cephiro from high above.

The intense feelings brought back by the memories of Cephiro rushed upon the three of them as they gazed upon the land. Soon though, the gaze of wonder upon their faces melted into concern. "Something isn't right." remarked Umi. "Yes, you're right Umi-san. Something about Cephiro has changed, but I can't tell what it is." Fuu agreed. Umi continued, "The scenery is slightly different. I mean all of the landmarks are as they should be, but what is that large white area on the land next to the sea?" Umi points her finger at the area in question and Fuu sees it. "Hmm .." Fuu muses. She looks away for a moment and sees the streets of Tokyo below. Then she looks back at Umi. "It's a city Umi-san. A very large one like Tokyo." Fuu concluded. "My goodness you're right Fuu." replied the amazed Umi. "But where did it come from? How could they build a huge city like that in only a few years?" "I don't know Umi-san." answered Fuu, "and look around it - the air and sky are no longer clear, they have become polluted by the human activity there." she continued. "The sea near the city has also changed, like the sky it has also become polluted." Umi added. "Has something happened to the people of Cephiro?" Umi asked. "What's the matter with them? Can you tell Hikaru? Hikaru?"

Hikaru has been silent for all of this discussion. Her concern for what she now sees in Cephiro has brought tears to her eyes. "Hikaru-san, what's wrong?" Fuu asked in a concerned way. Hikaru turned her back to the view of Cephiro for a moment and faced her friends, the tears welling in her eyes. "You can sense it too Umi-chan, Fuu-chan. There's something terribly wrong with Cephiro. It's so lonely. The world of Cephiro is so alone, abandoned by its people. They have forgotten ... forgotten everything." Hikaru embraces Umi and starts to weep pitifully. "Forgotten?" Fuu said as she turned to look at Cephiro. "As long as I live I could never forget Cephiro, its people or what happened there. I don't understand how they could possibly forget any of that." "Is there something that we don't know Hikaru?" Umi asked her tearful companion. Hikaru composed herself and answered slowly. "It was so long ago." she answered. "So long ago? It was only four years ago Hikaru" Umi replied. "That's the feeling I get from Cephiro itself." Hikaru answered "and I'm not sure exactly what it means. I also know that Cephiro is fantastically pleased to see me, to see us again" she finished.

"I think I might have an idea, an answer," Fuu remarked. "Remember, both times that we were summoned to Cephiro?" "Yes." answered Umi and Hikaru. "We accomplished our mission and returned back home to Tokyo. Both times it was in the evening of the same day we left." "Yes," Umi and Hikaru answered again. "Doesn't that seem strange? The time we spent in Cephiro on both missions seemed like much longer than just a single day." "It was several weeks" Hikaru answered "Yes, that's right Hikaru, but what are you getting at Fuu?" Umi added. "Time moves slower here in Tokyo. Many weeks in Cephiro is but a single day here. Over the last four years, many centuries may have passed in Cephiro." Fuu finished.

Umi and Hikaru looked at each other, then at Fuu. "Then it is possible, like Hikaru says - over time they have forgotten. Everything that happened with us, Princess Emeraude, Clef, Zagato, Debonair, Autozam, Fahren, Chizeta, all of it! In the end, everything we did was for nothing!" Umi finished angrily. "No, not for nothing Umi-chan." Hikaru replied "I am still the Pillar of Cephiro, and as long as I still live, there is hope to save Cephiro from the neglect of its own people ... and of me." Fuu and Umi both looked at Hikaru." "What do you mean Hikaru-san?" Fuu asked. Hikaru waited a moment before answering, but replied "For the first year after we left Cephiro for the second time, I prayed very hard every day for the restoration of Cephiro. I took my new role as the Pillar very seriously and my efforts did pay off. Cephiro looked very beautiful when we last saw it three years ago. But after that day I thought that Cephiro would be all right on its own, and the people themselves were supposed to replace me as Pillar anyways I thought. So I stopped praying for Cephiro. I became too involved with my own life and didn't worry about Cephiro anymore." "That is how it was supposed work." Umi replied "The people of Cephiro were going to care for their world and no longer be dependant on the Pillar to sustain their world" she finished. But then Fuu added "Over a long period of time they seem to have forgotten their responsibility. So it's not your fault Hikaru-san, you kept your promise to take the Pillar away, but they failed to work and keep their promise." "And now Cephiro is in danger of crumbling again" Hikaru added "that's why it wants us back."

"Wants us back?" Umi and Fuu both asked at the same time. "Yes" Hikaru answered "this time to save it from its own people." "Then I am with you Hikaru. I'll go and do whatever it takes, just like before." Umi answered strongly. "So will I, The Magic Knights will once again return to Cephiro." Fuu affirmed. "Yes." Hikaru added, then all three turned to the view of Cephiro and reached out with the strong desire of their hearts to the world that longed for their return.

Just like before, the floor of the Tokyo Tower observation deck vanished from beneath their feet. The three girls opened their eyes as soon as they began to fall. Hikaru looked down and saw the darkest blue of the sea thousands of feet below. "I forgot about this part" she thought to herself. Through the wind Fuu shouted "Where's the flying fish?" "I don't know!" Hikaru shouted back. "No one sent one this time!" Umi shouted "this mission will be very short if we don't do something quick!" Umi looked down again at the quickly approaching surface of the sea. By now the wind currents had separated the three of them so that they could no longer hear each other. "Aha, I know!" Umi thought to herself. She closed her eyes and with the strength of her heart reached out to the mashin Ceres, and as loud as she could, shouted his name - "Ceres!" Immediately he awoke from deep slumber in his dimension and joined Umi in the sky above the sea. Ceres took Umi, and once safely inside of the mashin, Umi said to him, "Quickly, we must save Hikaru and Fuu! With a graceful dive Umi swooped down towards the sea and towards her two friends, still falling. What seemed like forever was only a moment before Umi was able to gently catch first Fuu, and then Hikaru with the great hands of Ceres.

Fuu and Hikaru looked around, stunned and surprised that they had suddenly been rescued from their perilous fall. When they saw that it was Umi holding them, they were both surpised again. Fuu spoke up "U-Umi-san, you saved us ... by calling your mashin, Ceres." "Erm, gee, why didn't I think of that?" Hikaru mused drolly. "Eh-heh, how embarrassing" Fuu continued "we could have just saved ourselves, eh-heh. But thanks Umi-san." "Yes, thank you." Hikaru said too. "Just quick thinking that's all" Umi replied. "You should call your mashins as well and reawaken them. They will be glad to see you again, Hikaru and Fuu." "Right!" Hikaru and Fuu answered together. They both stood up, one in each of Umi's palms. Fuu closed her eyes and reached out with the strength of her heart until she felt the presence of Windom, sleeping in his dimension. Then in a loud voice she called his name: "Windom!" Instantly the mashin awoke from his deep slumber and appeared in the sky next to Umi. Windom took Fuu into himself and once again Fuu was a Magic Knight. "Welcome back Fuu-sama." was all Windom said to her. Then Hikaru also closed her eyes and reached out with the strength of her heart until she felt the presence of Rayearth still sleeping. With a loud shout, Hikaru called his name: "Rayearth!" And like the two others, the mashin immediately awakened and joined Umi and Fuu in the sky. Rayearth took Hikaru into himself and welcomed her back too.

And thus the legendary Magic Knights of Cephiro returned once again and were ready to rescue their world. "There, now we are ready!" Hikaru stated enthusiastically. "Ready to do what?" Umi asked. "Yes, we must have a plan of action Hikaru-san." Fuu put forward. Hikaru looked at them sheepishly for a moment then answered "Yeah, you guys are right. Having all of the power of the Magic Knights won't help if we don't know what we have to do." Hikaru sighed. "We probably shouldn't stand around out here in the open like this, while we decide." Umi replied with concern. "We are likely to attract some unwanted attention." she finished. Then Fuu added "Cephiro has probably changed a great deal since we were here last. I think we should go to the large city we saw and find out what kind of world Cephiro is now. Find out what we are dealing with." Hikaru agreed "Yes, both of you are right. For now, let's just go to the shoreline near the city and set down." "M-hm" they both agreed.


	3. Chapter 2

The three of them flew across the sea to a deserted area of beach several miles north of the city. They set down there. Then the mashins set the three girls themselves down on the sand and were recalled into the jewels of their armor. Then their full dress armor transformed into their customary attire: their school uniforms with the light armor. They looked around momentarily, but then Umi walked down to the edge of the water. The waves were very calm and only gently lapping the wet sand of the seashore. But that's not what had Umi concerned. Hikaru and Fuu followed and joined her. "This is a beach of course, but I really hope no one actually comes and swims in this." Umi remarked as she pointed down at the brown and murky water. "Yeech, that's pretty disgusting looking stuff Umi-chan, it even smells bad." Hikaru commented. "How could the people of Cephiro let this happen to the sea?" Fuu asked. "Yet another question without an answer" Hikaru replied. "And Cephiro doesn't give up its secrets easily. I know … all too well." she finished quietly. Then Umi responded, "come on, let's get out of here. I can't bear to look at this any longer." Umi turned away from the sea almost in tears and walked back up the beach towards the woods.

The woods beyond the beach, wasn't really a natural place. It was free of undergrowth and easy to walk through. "This is very much like one of the city parks in Tokyo." Hikaru commented. "Indeed it is Hikaru-san, we need to look for some path or road that will lead us to the city" Fuu added. They walked quietly for a short distance and found just such a road, going through the woods. All three of them were surprised at what they had found. "It's a paved road, just like the ones back home." Hikaru said, astonished. "Cephiro's technology has advanced a great deal since we were here last" Fuu surmised. Umi had kept silent since they walked away from the beach, but now spoke up, "we should continue to follow it inland and find a way to the city." They all agreed and started to follow the paved road. Within a few minutes they came upon a gate across the road and a building like a guard shack was sitting at the roadside by the gate. It was deserted. They went around the gate and on the other side found a large sign welcoming visitors to the park. "Great Sandy Beach State Park" Fuu read the large sign. "Closed for the season." Hikaru read the placard hanging at the bottom. "It seems that I was right about it being a park." Hikaru finished. "Too bad the beach was in such bad shape, this might be a nice place to visit in the summer." Fuu remarked, but then she turned to Umi. "That's really bothering you isn't it Umi-san?" "Yes." Umi replied, then continued "it's just like Hikaru said at the Tokyo Tower. The people of Cephiro have completely forsaken their world. They've neglected it and let it decay. Before long it will crumble again. And I think we all know that's what will happen, there isn't any doubt." They all looked at each other for a moment, then Hikaru went and embraced Umi. "You do understand don't you Umi-chan?" Hikaru said to her. "Don't let it bring sorrow to your heart, we stopped the crumbling once before, we can do it again." Hikaru reassured her.

"You're right Hikaru." Umi replied. "I mustn't let sadness like this interfere with what we have to do" Umi finished, "We all feel it I think, right Hikaru-san?" Fuu added. "Yes. The sadness comes from Cephiro itself." Hikaru answered. "Then as long as we're here, our hearts will be troubled like this." Fuu said. Then she continued "we'll have to be strong and remain focused, if we want to accomplish our mission." "Yes, Fuu-chan, otherwise we all risk falling into the same trap that I did, after what happened to Princess Emeraude." Hikaru finished. "Cephiro is a land of the will, and I really don't want to wind up fighting my own version of Nova." Umi responded. "Then we should get going. Cephiro needs us and we want to save it, so to the city!" Hikaru pronounced brightly. "M-hm" Umi and Fuu answered.

The three of them continued to follow the paved road for a short time. But then Hikaru, who is leading, stopped short. Umi and Fuu nearly bumped into her before holding up. "Erm, Hikaru?" Umi asked surprisedly. "Is something wrong Hikaru-san?" Fuu inquired. Hikaru answered: "There's something up there ahead of us. Look!" Hikaru pointed up into the tree branches overhead and in front of them. A small red object can be seen, some distance away. "What ... is it?" Fuu asked nervously. "Oh no! It's probably a monster!" Umi answered, a little frightened. "Yes, but I'm ready!" Hikaru assured them. Hikaru put her right hand over the jewel of her glove on her left hand. Then, with a flash of light, Hikaru draws her sword of Escudo out of the jewel and holds it with both hands in front of her. "Come on, let's go." Hikaru says to Umi and Fuu and starts to go on ahead towards the unknown danger. Umi and Fuu draw their swords as well. "Oh, here we go again!" Umi remarks drolly and takes off after Hikaru. Fuu just shrugs her shoulders and follows as well.

They charge down the road only a short distance and soon the forest opens up into a clearing. Hikaru slows down and stops. Umi and Fuu come up behind her quickly and stop in stunned amazement as well. Hikaru just stands there and blinks a couple of times. "Wha ...? Erm, Hikaru ...!" Umi starts off. "It's a traffic light Hikaru-san." Fuu finishes. "Erm, yeah it's a traffic light … eh-heh" Hikaru replies very embarrassed. "I guess I'm not going need this after all." Hikaru finishes as she stows her sword back into her glove jewel. Umi and Fuu stow their swords away as well. "Well at least it wasn't a monster." Umi added, quite relieved. "But what is a traffic light doing here in a place like this?" Umi continued. Fuu answered "There must be an intersection up there, where the light is." "Yes, so let's go and take a look." Hikaru responded.

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu walk up to the intersection where the paved park road that they have been following meets a main highway. Another stunning surprise is found there by them. "Woah, I can't believe it!" Hikaru responds incredulously. "They have cars Hikaru!" Umi reacts "And lots of them too, holy cow!" she finishes. "It's just like back home. Are you sure that we're in Cephiro Hikaru-san?" Fuu adds in amazement. The highway that they are now standing beside is a large road, three lanes of traffic in each direction, with a grass median in the middle. The traffic is quite heavy and moving along at a decent rate of speed. Hikaru turns her back to the highway and faces Umi and Fuu. "I'm sure that this is Cephiro. I'm just as surprised as you guys to see all of these cars here." Hikaru answers Fuu's question. "This Cephiro is nothing like the one we knew at all." Umi commented. "It has become modern and technologically advanced, just like our home in Tokyo." Fuu remarked. "Judging by the large amount of traffic, I would say that Cephiro's population has grown a great deal since the last time we were here." she finished. Then Hikaru continued "Then what is happening? What place do we, the Magic Knights, have in a world like this?" "That's a really good question Hikaru" Umi observed. "On the other two missions we had here Clef and Mokona were there to show us what to do, but not this time." Umi finished. "Yes Umi-san. Just figuring out what we must do will not be easy, but that must be a priority. We need to investigate and learn everything we can about this new Cephiro we're in now." Fuu stated firmly. "Oh dear." Hikaru mused. "Is something wrong Hikaru?" Umi asked. "You just mentioned Mokona, Umi-chan. I wonder what has become of him over all of this time. I hope that he is all right." Hikaru answered with concern. "Erm, yes. It will be different this time not having Mokona with us." Fuu responded. "Yeah. I guess I hadn't even thought about that." Umi added. "I'm going to miss having that little puff of marshmallow fluff hanging around with us." Umi sighs as she finishes. "Mokona is pretty powerful, I'm sure that he's been alright, Hikaru-san." Fuu reassured her. "You're probably right Fuu-chan." Hikaru responded.


	4. Chapter 3

While the three of them had been talking, a large vehicle had pulled up unnoticed behind Hikaru and opened one of it doors. Not seeming to have noticed it there, the vehicle's driver calls out to Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu: "Hey ladies! Are you going to get on the bus or not?" A surprised Hikaru quickly spins around. Umi and Fuu also look up at the driver. "Oh … yes. I'm sorry." Hikaru answers him and gets on the bus. "Hikaru!" Umi reacts with surprise, but Fuu calms her "This will be a good way to get to the city Umi-san." Then Fuu gets on the bus, and Umi follows reluctantly. Hikaru and Fuu go in and take a couple of seats together on one side of the bus. It is mostly empty. As Umi goes by the driver, he calls to her: "Hey, this isn't a free ride ya'know!" Umi grumbles under her breath but doesn't say anything out loud. She takes a small change purse out of her pocket and grabs a number of Japanese yen coins. She drops them in the fare box and goes to a seat across the aisle from Hikaru and Fuu. As she walks away from the driver, Umi hears him mutter something like "Dang foreigners!"

The bus jerks to a start and Umi quickly grabs the handrail to keep her balance. "Sheesh!" she says to herself annoyed by the sudden movement of the bus. She walks down the aisle holding the handrail to where Hikaru and Fuu are sitting together. Being there first Hikaru and Fuu decided to sit together, leaving Umi to sit in one of the seats on the other side of the aisle, opposite them. As soon as she sits down Umi starts in "I had forgotten how much I hate taking the bus." Hikaru replies "You must be a train person then, right Umi-chan?" "Erm, no Hikaru." Umi retorts, "Trains are even worse than taking the bus!" Then Fuu joins in "But how do you get around Umi-san, do you walk everywhere?" Now really annoyed, Umi continues "Of course not Fuu! I get around the way everyone is suppose to - I drive!" After that remark Umi cracks a little bit of a smile. Hikaru stares back at her in disbelief and inquires "You … have a driver's license Umi-chan?" "Well, duh Hikaru! Like who doesn't? I got mine two years ago when I turned sixteen." Umi flaunts herself. Hikaru manages a meek reply "Erm …" but Fuu cuts her off. "I have a driver's license also Hikaru-san!" and she also smiles, proud of her achievement. Hikaru, now blushing with embarrassment tries to answer "Erm, you too … Fuu-chan … but…?" Umi comes back "What's the matter Hikaru? Are you trying to tell us that you don't have your license yet?"

Her face now bright red Hikaru replies unsteadily "I ... I just never thought that I needed one. Taking the bus or the train doesn't bother me, and I like to walk. So, erm, I never learned how to drive or take the test, eh-heh …" Hikaru finishes by trying to break the tension as sweat drips down the side of her face. Umi stares back at Hikaru with an odd look, but doesn't say anything, however Fuu comes to the rescue. "Driving in Tokyo is pretty scary anyways Hikaru-san, so I don't blame you for not wanting to drive. Even though I have a driver's license, I never use it, and I only got it in the first place because my Father wanted me to." Umi starts again "Wow, after all of the monsters we fought in our trips here to Cephiro, you're actually too chicken to drive in Tokyo Fuu?" Fuu answers "Well, erm, I wouldn't say that I'm chicken Umi-san, but there are a lot of bad drivers out there, and I don't have a car anyways, I'm sorry Umi-san." Next Hikaru makes a suggestion "Your family has a lot of money, don't they Fuu-chan? I'm sure that they would buy you a car if you asked for one." Hikaru smiles. "Yes" Umi answers "My dad bought a Lexus for me for my eighteenth birthday, so why not Fuu?" Umi also smiles "You have your own car already?" Hikaru and Fuu ask together. "Yes I sure do!" Umi replied with a large grin. "My dad didn't want me driving his car anymore, because I was using it a lot, and he also said something about a new car would cost less than trying to get the dents fixed all the time" she finished. Hikaru and Fuu didn't respond to Umi's last remark, they just stared back at her blinking. Eventually Fuu comes out with "Maybe I won't ask my dad for a new car any time soon Umi-chan" and smiled rather sheepishly. "Well, anytime you two need a ride someplace, just give me a call, I'd love to do it!" Umi put forth with a smile. "Eh-heh … okay Umi-chan." Hikaru answered very meekly.

All during their conversation, the bus had been traveling at a good clip down the highway. The state park lands were only trees and forest so there was any traffic congestion in that area. However, as Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, finished their transportation discussion, The highway reached the boundary of the park and the trees and forest abruptly ended and instantly the landscape transformed into a heavy commercial area, fully built up and very urban in appearance. Very soon the bus slows down and pulls to a stop at the curb. The doors open and a young man gets on the bus. He swipes a card over the fare box, then walks down the aisle and takes a seat up in front of the bus. The bus starts up again and proceeds a short distance then stops and picks up another passenger. For a long time, this is repeated over and over again as the bus begins to fill up with people. Then Hikaru makes an observation and whispers it quietly to Fuu "The way people dress here in Cephiro has changed a lot since out last visit." Fuu replies "Yes they have, and we look very out of place." Next Hikaru asks "Do you think that we should change our clothes Fuu-chan, so that we don't stand out as much?" "That would probably be a good idea, the first chance we get, but for now, maybe we should just stow our armor in the gloves. We can always retrieve it when necessary." Hikaru nods and withdraws her armor into her glove jewel, and Fuu follows. Umi, seeing what they had done, also hides her armor as well and then remarks "We really stand out like a sore thumb, don't we?" "Yes" Hikaru answers, but Umi responds "The bus driver just thought that I was a foreigner, so I don't think we should worry about our appearance all that much." Hikaru replies "You're probably right too, but I still it would be a good idea to avoid grabbing too much attention. Take a look around, everyone on the bus is trying to sit as far away from us as they can, so they probably think that we're pretty weird." Fuu looks around "Yes, you're right Hikaru-chan."

The bus continues onward down the highway, which is really more like a large avenue now. It becomes evident now to the three Magic Knights that the city is very large. Heavy industrial and commercial activity is all that can be seen. There are office towers and huge buildings everywhere as far as the eye can see, which turns out to be not all that far because of the smoky haze that hangs over the city. Many of the tall office towers disappear into the haze and their tops cannot be seen. As Hikaru looks around studying all of this, she turns to see that Fuu does not appear to be well. Hikaru asks with concern "Are you alright Fuu-chan? You seem to be coming down with something." She tries to answer "My head … it feels so nauseous, and it aches." "Oh no, what's wrong Fuu?" Umi also asks. Fuu answers "I … I don't know, but ever since we left the park and came into the city, my head hasn't been feeling well." Hikaru suggests "Maybe you need to eat something Fuu-chan? It has been a while since any of us have eaten anything." "I don't think so Hikaru-san" Fuu replied "It's the air here, the pollution is just horrible here in the city. It's actually making me ill." Umi was able to identify with Fuu "That's exactly how I felt when I looked down at that brown goo in the sea when we were at the beach Fuu. It must be Cephiro making us feel like that, exactly the same way it feels itself." "Indeed Umi-san, I think that you're correct. The things that the people of Cephiro are doing to their world are making it sick and that is what we are feeling" Fuu concluded. Hikaru, realizing what Umi and Fuu were saying, comes up with another question "But why? We still don't know why the people of Cephiro no longer care about their world. This isn't the way that we left things when we went home all of those years ago. Something has happened, something changed between then and now." "If we can find out what, then I think we'll have a good idea of what our mission will be this time around" Umi concluded. They were quiet for some time, but then Fuu made another disturbing remark "Somehow, I think that what happened to Cephiro is a lot more than just air pollution and water pollution." Hikaru answered her "You're right Fuu-chan, I don't know why, but in my heart I know that Cephiro is in grave danger, much more than we know." The three of them looked at each other in silence, with much worry on their faces.


	5. Chapter 4

It was only a short time later that the bus reached its final destination. The driver pulled into a huge paved parking area lined with what seemed like hundreds of parking slots for busses and other similar public transportation vehicles. Before parking, the bus pulled up to a curb behind a dozen other busses and alongside a very large terminal building. After it came to a full stop, the doors all opened and every one of the passengers filed out in a relatively orderly fashion. Outside, on the concrete platform, everywhere was jam packed with hundreds of people. The stench of diesel exhaust permeated the atmosphere, but thankfully it was not a very warm day. Fuu covered her mouth as she exited the bus, almost unable to breathe the air. Hikaru held her hand to try and keep Fuu steady and on her feet in the pressing crowd. Leading the way before them towards the terminal building was Umi. Rather unbashfully, Umi jostled and pushed people aside to clear a path for Hikaru and Fuu to follow. Occasionally someone would say something to her, but Umi would respond to them rather angrily in English, swear words Hikaru thought, but Hikaru couldn't really be sure. "I guess this is why Umi-chan can't stand the trains" Hikaru commented to Fuu "these crowds really bother her." Fuu didn't reply as she was still struggling with the horribly polluted air. Hikaru knew that Fuu wasn't faint of heart by any means, so she knew that Fuu must be suffering a great deal to be affected the way she was. Just then, Umi reached the terminal entrance door. "We're almost inside Fuu-chan, just a little further" Hikaru tried to assure her friend. Inside the terminal building the massive crowd of travelers continued on unabated, however the air quality improved a great deal and enabled Fuu to catch her breath to speak again.

"Umi-san, please wait up!" Fuu called out to Umi. From her current stance, there was little to distinguish Umi from a football linebacker, except that she lacked the uniform to go with it. However, the sound of Fuu's voice melted Umi out of her trance and she turned to look back at her friends Fuu and Hikaru. All three of them stood together amongst the crowd and rested for a moment. Umi was visibly annoyed by their current situation. Fuu was also having a hard time and only Hikaru seemed unaffected by all of the craziness going on around them. "Okay, we can rest for a little, but I don't know how much longer I can stand being in this crowd" Umi complained. "I'm sorry Umi-san" Fuu apologized. "Let's see if we find a place to sit down where it's not so crowded" Hikaru suggested. "We need to figure out where to go next" she finished. All three of them looked around. The building they were in was the terminal for a multi-modal transportation hub and the building itself was immense. The two far ends were so far away that they disappeared into the distance. The side that Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu had entered from consisted of a continuous lineup of doorways and gates to various ground transportation like busses, shuttles, and taxis. The mezzanine level above them was for access to overhead trains and possibly aircraft. In the floor, spaced at regular intervals, were wide escalators leading down to levels below, maybe to Cephiro's version of the subway Hikaru thought. On the side of the building opposite the one they entered from was a hodgepodge of ticket counters, bookstores, and what appeared to be coffee shops and fast food restaurants. Fuu took a liking to one of the coffee shops and suggested "How about that one over there?" as she pointed to it. "It looks fine to me" Hikaru affirmed and they started to make their way over to the shop. "But how are we going to pay? We don't have any Cephiran money Hikaru!" Umi warned as soon as they started to walk. "That's certainly true Umi-san" Fuu acknowledged "but maybe there is a currency exchange booth around here someplace?" she asked. Umi did something like a hiccup and protested "Fuu! What are you thinking? No one here's ever seen Japanese money before!" "Oh look there's one right over there!" Hikaru indicated cheerfully and sure enough just two doors down from the coffee shop was a currency exchange booth with a short line of people waiting. Umi just sighed with exasperation as the three of them changed course and got in line for the currency exchange. When Fuu's turn came up, she passed two ¥10,000 bills under the window. The clerk studied the bills for a moment to determine their origin, and when satisfied he passed Fuu a stack of Cephiran bills back to her. Umi's jaw dropped. "But … how?" Umi thought to herself, utterly amazed. Fuu thanked the clerk politely and then they left to go to the coffee shop.

The shop, from the nearest they could tell, was called "Sephia's" if Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu could still trust their interpretation of the Cephiran alphabet as it was still unknown to them just how many years had passed since their last visit to Cephiro. Once inside, they looked around for a place to sit since it appeared to be a "please seat yourself" type of establishment. Umi spotted an empty booth next to the windows that looked out upon the crowded concourse and urged "let's sit in that booth over there" and gave Hikaru a gentle nudge. Hikaru and Fuu both agreed and they went and took a seat. Just like on the bus, Hikaru and Fuu took their places together on one side of the table, while Umi sat opposite them on the other side. Right away Umi leaned over the table and whispered to Fuu "so what did you do back there Fuu? Did you use magic to hypnotize that guy in the currency exchange booth?" "Huh?" Fuu answered in surprise and then explained "it wasn't anything like that at all Umi-san. I didn't do anything to trick him. I just gave him my money. He even scanned it with his computer and it seemed to check out fine, like there wasn't anything wrong and then he gave me back the equivalent in Cephiran money … less the exchange fee of course." "That's just a little too bizarre" Umi acknowledged still perplexed. "I agree Umi-chan" Hikaru joined in and continued "I was game to let you give it a try Fuu-chan, but I was pretty sure that they weren't going to accept your Japanese currency. It all seems pretty suspicious and I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this" Hikaru finished on a dark note. They all sat back in their seats normally just as the waitress arrived. She was a tall, dark skinned woman, middle aged, but still rather attractive looking and Umi couldn't help noticing a similarity in appearance to Umi's Chizetan friends of the past. She greeted them cheerfully "Good afternoon" but quickly became startled upon seeing her customers. "You gals aren't from around here are ya?" She asked with a mild accent. "It's that obvious?" Hikaru thought to herself sheepishly but Fuu answered the waitress with a smile "we just arrived here today." Now that the waitress had an interest in them she kept going "where are you three from? I see all kinds come through here, but I don't see outfits like yours every day." Umi thought quickly "there's a high probably she's from Chizeta herself, so I can't say that. Tokyo is out of the question. The only other worlds I know are Autozam and Fahren so …" Umi answered "we're from Autozam" hoping that would defuse the tension. "Ah, I thought so" the waitress agreed. "We get all kinds of weirdos from Autozam these days … well I don't mean to say you gals are weird but these clothes of yours are gonna get you in a lot of trouble real quick if you don't get them up to code" she warned them. "Code? What do you mean?" Hikaru asked her earnestly. The waitress gave Hikaru an odd look, and then answered simply "the government dress code. This is the Empire's home world so they are pretty strict about enforcing it here. Didn't they tell you before leaving Autozam?" Hikaru was now becoming distressed. The three of them were already in trouble and didn't even know until this moment. "No, they didn't tell us." Hikaru answered her quietly. "Goodness! Such carelessness to send y'all this far with no clues!" the waitress responded with a tone of disgust. However, she also agreed to help "I might have a copy of the rules somewhere around here, maybe out back. Let me get your order, then I'll go lookie for you."

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all looked at her for a moment. "Oh … right" Hikaru responded. All three of them had completely forgotten that they were in a coffee shop. Hikaru ordered simple black coffee with sugar, Umi ordered something that looked like a cappuccino, and Fuu just had tea. As soon as the waitress left, they started up the whispering conversation again. "'Empire home world, what does that mean?" Umi exclaimed as best she could in a hushed voice. "It sounds like something right out of _Star Wars_ Umi-san" Fuu answered followed by Hikaru "Whenever I hear of 'Empire' it makes me think of the early Showa era." "Either way, this is all kinds of bad! Enforcing a dress code on the general population reeks of totalitarianism!" Umi responded with alarm. "What if …?" Fuu started but her face blanched at the thought before she could even express it. "What is it Fuu-chan?" Hikaru asked. After a pause, Fuu slowly answered "what if it's not just neglect as you interpreted earlier Hikaru-san. What if Cephiro has turned … and become … evil?" she finished with an unsteady voice. With that, the conversation ended and they all sat back in their seats again in silence.

In Hikaru's thoughts it didn't take much for Fuu's speculation to recall the nightmare of Nova and Lady Debonair and what they tried to do to Cephiro and Hikaru personally. Cephiro was a land of the will, that Hikaru was sure had not changed, and with their will people can choose to do good or evil. This Hikaru knew well and so Fuu's suggestion was indeed a frighteningly real possibility.


	6. Chapter 5

Placeholder for Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Placeholder for Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Quietly, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu stood alone on the station platform and watched as the train rumbled away down the tracks. In another moment the sound of its wheels clacking on the rails faded away completely leaving only the sound of a few songbirds in the trees nearby. They had traveled a great distance from the crowded downtown of Maashan City and where now in a very rural area. On the Eastern side of the rail line, wooded mountains rose steeply up above them. "The information terminal at the hotel said that the shrine was located up in the mountains, so this looks like the right place." Fuu commented. "But I can't see it up there Fuu-chan." Hikaru said while looking up at the hills. "Yes, you are right Hikaru-san, it could be anywhere up there." Fuu acknowledged with dismay, however Umi had an answer. "We should go into the station and ask someone if they know how to get there. If they live in this area they should know how to get to the shrine." She suggested helpfully. Both Hikaru and Fuu nodded in agreement, then Hikaru turned and led the way to the station house and went inside.

Evidently this station was not a very popular stop, since no one else was there inside except for a short and weathered looking old woman behind the ticket counter. Hikaru walked up to her and asked her politely "Excuse me ma'am …" but upon hearing Hikaru's voice, the old woman jumped with a start as if she'd been suddenly awoken from a nap. Her sudden reaction caused Hikaru to also jump. "Oh, sorry to scare you like that little missy." the ticket lady apologized and then asked "where are you headed to today?" Hikaru hesitated to collect her thoughts again and then answered "Oh, we're already here, we don't need a ticket." The ticket lady frowned slightly and asked. "Well, is there something else that I can help you with?" This time Fuu answered "Oh, we read about a shrine that is here in the mountains someplace. Could you please tell us how to get to it?" she asked very politely and with a warm smile. This seemed to have softened up the crusty old ticket lady somewhat. "Ahh, the Mountain Shrine. It's not far from here. When you go out of the station, turn right and go south on the main road for about a mile. Then you should see the bottom of the stairway that leads to the shrine on the left side of the road." She explained. Hikaru was about to thank the ticket lady when the old woman continued on. "You young ladies better be careful going up there. The old priest that runs the shrine is a right nutty old fart, so you'd be wise to watch yourselves." The faces of Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu all turned concerned if not frightened by the old lady's last remark. Umi found her voice first and inquired with concern "Nutty? In what way? Why should we be afraid of him?" The old woman squinted a little as she looked at Umi and answered her. "If you've ever heard him go on about the Legend of the Magic Knights, you'd know why. Everyone knows that legend is just an old children's fairy tale, but the old priest talks about it like he was there himself. Completely lost it he has, I mean even if the legend really was true, he'd have to be over a thousand years old to have seen it for himself. Quite senile … quite …" The ticket lady finished explaining. However, Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu didn't reply because all three of them were all staring at each other, wide eyed with amazement.

After they'd stared at each other for a moment, Umi remembered that they weren't alone and turned back to the ticket lady. "Oh, thank you very much." Umi said to her with an anxious smile and bowed, having quite forgotten that she wasn't in Japan anymore. Then all three of them went out of the station to the street outside. Actually it wasn't really a street, more like a mostly deserted parking area, but beyond that was the main road that the old ticket lady had mentioned. The three of them followed the directions they had received and began to follow the road. For a while neither Hikaru, Umi nor Fuu said anything. Instead they listened to the sound of the light wind in the trees and the sound of songbirds both near and far from where they were. Even the road was mostly devoid of traffic, with only a single car coming and going about every five minutes or so. Fuu was the first to make any noise as she took a deep breath that the other could hear. "I can't believe how much cleaner it is here than it was in the city." She commented with pleasure. "It's the first time since I had gotten on that bus that my head has felt clear and normal again." Fuu finished. "Yes, you are so right Fuu." Umi answered her "This is how Cephiro is supposed to be, the way it was when we first come here all of those years ago." Umi remembered aloud. However Hikaru remained quiet with a concerned look on her face. Only a few moments later, just like the ticket lady had told them, a stairway appeared on the other side of the road, leading up into the hills.

They crossed the road and went to the base of the stairs. An aged and weathered sign was also posted there. "It says 'Welcome to the Eternal Mountain Shrine.'" Fuu read the sign aloud. "I don't suppose that there's an elevator, huh?" Umi asked sardonically as she peered up through the trees at the apparently endless staircase. Again, Hikaru said nothing and just went over to the stairway, placed her foot on the first step and began to ascend. The steps were made of a finely cut whitish stone, like marble. They seemed to be very old and many of the stones were cracked, however, no weeds or vegetation grew between them, so this place was very well kept up. Being the smallest and lightest, and the most physically fit of the three Hikaru had no trouble with the steep climb. Umi complained a number of times about how long the stairway was and if they would ever get to the top. However, she was determined to not be defeated by something as basic as a staircase. Fuu on the other hand became winded after about ten minutes of steady climbing, so Hikaru and Umi held up while she took a rest. At that point Umi decided to ask Hikaru about something "Erm, Hikaru, ever since we left the train station, you haven't said a word, and I know that means something is bothering you. Are you okay? If something is wrong please tell me, I don't want to get all worried about you again." Umi asked her with concern, but also with the genuine openness that had come to be part of their friendship. Fuu hadn't quite caught her breath yet, but when Hikaru looked at her she knew that Fuu was a little worried too.

Hikaru seemed to have been expecting this, so she answered rather quickly. "I'm sorry Umi-chan, I didn't mean to worry you, I've just been thinking about Cephiro. It's like you said Umi-chan, Cephiro should be like it is here in this place, not paved over with highways or huge cities. All that the people do now is take things away from Cephiro and give nothing back. I'm beginning to better understand Cephiro's feelings now and why it feels so lonely, so unloved." She paused to let out a small gasp, but when Umi and Fuu looked at her, they saw that Hikaru's eyes were starting to fill with tears, almost as if Cephiro's feelings were becoming her own. Fuu leaned over and gave Hikaru an affectionate hug to comfort her and tried to reassure Hikaru "Try not to worry so much Hikaru-san. Cephiro will never be unloved as long as it has you, its Pillar, to look after it, and myself and Umi-chan, it's Magic Knights to protect it." "That's right Hikaru." Umi added "we will complete our mission and rescue Cephiro again, even if her enemy is her own people this time." She finished. Hikaru let go of Fuu and looked back at both of her friends. Her eyes were still full of tears, but there was a bright smile on her face now. "Oh Fuu-chan, Umi-chan I'm so glad that you understand. Whenever I'm with you guys, things seem to be so less impossible and so more hopeful." Hikaru said as she dried her tears. Turning back to the stairway, Umi instructed "Come on Magic Knights, let's see how much that crazy old man knows about the history of Cephiro!" and started going up again. Hikaru let Umi go one ahead so that Fuu could stay with her at a slower pace.

After what seemed like a marathon, first Umi, then Hikaru and Fuu arrived at the shrine at the top of the stairs. There was a young man there dressed in traditional Cephiran robes and with a broom he was cleaning the front steps of the shrine building. When he looked up and saw them, an odd expression came over his face, like unexpected guests were coming or dinner. "He doesn't look like a crazy old man." Umi whispered to Fuu, but unfortunately he had heard her anyways. The man scowled and put down his broom. He walked straight up to them and addressed Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, like a man very much offended. "The shrine master is NOT crazy!" he shouted at them. Hikaru winced, but the young man continued "If you city girls have nothing better to do than come up here to ridicule us, then go back to where you came from, go back to your lives of ignorance!" he demanded quite vehemently. Umi's face went white and was unable to respond, quite humiliated at her own gaff. Fuu was also speechless with shock, so Hikaru had to say something quickly otherwise this whole opportunity was going to slip away. "No … sir … I'm sorry about what my friend said, we didn't come here to make fun of you. Please don't be upset with us." Hikaru apologized. He turned to stare at Hikaru, with a mean look almost as if he was challenging her to a fight. Fortunately Hikaru's experience with Kendo enabled her to recognize this and returned his stare with equal sincerity. For a moment he didn't respond, so Hikaru spoke up again "You're right sir. We are ignorant. All that we know about the history of Cephiro is what is in the library and what is in the public information databases. But we want to learn more, that is why we came here to this shrine, where the recorded history of Cephiro has been kept through the ages. I'm really sorry that Umi-chan said something stupid, please don't turn us away." She pleaded with him. The young man listened to her, but didn't flinch, but after a few more minutes of Hikaru's earnest gaze, his face began to soften from and angry scowl to a distrusting frown. Umi and Fuu remained silent because it wasn't often that Hikaru was a diplomatic genius and they didn't dare undermine her efforts now. Slowly the young man came around. "Alright you seem sincere with your apology Miss Redhead, so I'll go and see if the Shrine Master wishes to speak with you, but don't get your hopes up. Who might I say is calling?" He asked her. "My name is Hikaru Shiidou and … thank you for your forgiveness." She answered and bowed politely to him.

The man went off, not to the shrine itself, but to a smaller building, like a house, off to the side of the shrine. As she watched him go, Hikaru was very affectionately tackled by Umi and Fuu. "Oh my goodness, Hikaru-san! I can't believe that you just saved us!" Fuu exclaimed and Umi added "Gah! I can be such and idiot sometimes! I almost ruined everything and for a moment I thought that guy was going to kill us. You were awesome Hikaru, I really owe you one for saving my neck just now." She finished with a smile and gave Hikaru a pat on the back. Several minutes later the fellow returned with a reply. "Today is your lucky day it seems, the Shrine Master will see you now Miss Hikaru Shiidou." He turned and looked dolefully at Umi and Fuu "Your friends can come too. This way please." He said a little curtly and led the way towards the house. Inside it was quite different from the modern Cephiran architecture that Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu had seen so far on their mission in Cephiro. In fact the natural wood and crystal white materials combined with a Baroque styling reminded them very much of the Castle of Cephiro that was their home during their second mission to Cephiro. In an inner room they found the Shrine Master. He was seated behind a table on which was stacked towering heaps of books, most of them very old by appearances. In fact the entire room including floor to ceiling shelves were filled with similar looking books. The shrine master had one of these books open and was poring over it. When he did look up, they were shocked to see that he was rather good looking for a person whom they had expected to be a crazy old man. His hair was straight, but short and completely gray, his face was lined, but angular and gave him a powerfully strong appearance. However, what really caught Hikaru's attention was his eyes, dark and serious, yet also gentle and kind and she could swear that she had seen them somewhere before. And like the young man that they had already met, the Shrine Master also wore the same traditional Cephiran robes.

When the Shrine Master spoke, to everyone's surprise, he addressed the young man, who happened to be his apprentice. "Toya, I wish to speak privately with our guests." He asked calmly, but with an authoritative voice. Toya was taken aback "But, sir I …" he started but the Shrine Master cut him off "Please leave us Toya, I will not ask again." With a silent swallow, Toya turned and left, closing the door behind him. When he was sure that they were alone, The Shrine Master stood up giving Hikaru, Umi and Fuu yet another surprise, he was very tall and strongly built, more like a warrior than a priest. He walked around the table as if to greet them with a handshake, but he did not. In fact he did something very odd. The Shrine Master went and knelt down on the floor and bowed his head before Hikaru. Astonished by this, Hikaru stepped back. "All of the time that I have waited … it has not been in vain." He started speaking with his head still bowed down. "For more than two centuries I have awaited this day. The day that you would return to us … Princess Hikaru, Pillar of Cephiro." He acknowledged quite seriously.

Umi and Fuu both gasped with shock at the old priest's unexpected recognition of Hikaru's identity. Hikaru herself gritted her teeth slightly with anxiety over this unplanned event. "This was supposed to be a research project, to learn about Cephiro's past, but what is happening? Who is this man … how does he know who I am?" she thought pensively. After a moment of silence in which neither Hikaru, Umi, or Fuu had responded the Shrine Master spoke again. "I do not think that I am mistaken, my heart tells me that you are the Pillar of Cephiro. Am I not correct?" he asked with his head still bowed low. He could not have asked more directly and Hikaru had to say something and as always her first instinct was to tell him the truth. "Yes … yes, you are correct. I am Hikaru the Pillar of Cephiro" she answered, but immediately asked him "But how? How did you recognize me? How do you know who I am?" After she had asked him her question, the Shrine Master remained kneeling, but turned his head up to look at Hikaru to respond "It has been such a long time and so many years have passed since we fought together at each other's side. I know that I have changed a lot and I am old and aged now, but do you not recognize who I am?" She bit on her lower lip slightly as she gazed into his bottomless eyes. So strong they were, but where had she seen them before in the past? Then without hint or warning it came to her and Hikaru slowly uttered a name "Lan … tis?" The sound of the name brought a warm smile to the old Shrine Master's face. He stood up and bent over to embrace Hikaru with an affectionate hug. "Yes, it is me Hikaru, the same Lantis that you knew so many years ago." He replied and then Hikaru returned his embrace. At last Umi found her voice to respond too "Oh my goodness! Lantis, I can't believe it! It feels so good to finally see one of our old friends from Cephiro!" He let go of Hikaru and when to embrace Umi too. "Not as good as it feels for me to see you again Magic Knight of the Sea Umi." And finally he went to hug Fuu as well "and you too Magic Knight of the Sky Fuu."

After finishing their brief, but warm reunion, Fuu asked Lantis "When we saw you last in Cephiro, you were Cephiro's Magic Swordsman Lantis-san, but how did you wind up here, a priest in a shrine way up in the mountains?" Lantis replied "For now, I'll give you a simple answer Miss Fuu. Like my brother before me who was High Priest to the Pillar of Cephiro, so too am I High Priest to the Pillar of Cephiro, to you Princess Hikaru." He said as he turned to her. In her stomach, Hikaru again felt briefly that awful knot of pain that always accompanied any mention of Lantis' brother Zagato. It quickly passed however, as Lantis continued "I have done everything that I could to preserve what's left of Cephiro for the day that you and the Magic Knights would return to us, but with great regrets I must inform you Princess Hikaru, that this Shrine and its grounds are all that is left of the Cephiro that you once knew." The last statement by Lantis brought a look of worry to Hikaru's face and she asked him "I don't quite understand, what does that mean Lantis-san?" Lantis sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as if to prepare himself for an ordeal. "It is a long story Princess, very long. More than a thousand years have passed since yourself and the Magic Knights departed Cephiro, taking the Pillar with you. All of that history I have kept preserved here in these books because I've always known that one day you would return to us … and save the people of Cephiro from their own foolishness. Now the time has come for the books to be opened, and for you to learn everything that has happened since we had last seen each other." He paused for a moment, but then Lantis smiled slightly "But before we start that, please come with me. I have something that I'd like to show you." He went around them to the door and opened it. Then Lantis motioned for Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu to follow him.

They left the small house and crossed the courtyard. Umi looked around for the apprentice Toya just to be sure that he wasn't still mad at her, but he was nowhere to be seen. They followed Lantis up the steps to the main shrine building and went inside. The building itself was designed much like the house in traditional Cephiran architecture, but that's not what had caught the attention of Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. The ceiling had a raised center section lined with windows that permitted the interior of the shrine to be lighted naturally, and upon the walls were great, huge paintings, each one covering one of the sides of the shrine. The one directly ahead of them as they entered depicted a warrior, a woman in armor wielding a great sword of flame riding upon a great winged beast, like a griffin with the head of a wolf or lion. Her hair and eyes were of flame, she wore a golden circlet on her forehead, and she had a stern expression on her face. The painting on the left wall depicted a similar warrior, a woman in armor, wielding a razor sharp sword of ice and riding upon a ferocious looking winged dragon. Her long hair flowed in endless waves like the sea and her eyes were of piercing blue, sharp and deep as the ocean's depth. She too bore a stern expression on her face. The painting to the right depicted a third warrior, a woman in armor wielding a great sword of immeasurable power riding upon a great bird very much like an eagle. Her hair was wild and her eyes as untamed as the wind and she too gazed down upon the four of them sternly. Upon closer examination, they could see that these weren't paintings at all, but very fine mosaics made of tiny, innumerable colored tiles. For many minutes, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu silently gazed up at the magnificent works of art. "These pictures are us!" Fuu finally blurted out, her voice quavering. "Yeah" Umi acknowledged and then added "If only my mom and dad could see this, I could've probably gotten out of all of those university entrance exams." Hikaru stifled a little laugh at Umi's remark and then turned to Lantis "Who made these pictures Lantis, why are they here?" He answered "They were made by many of Cephiro's finest artisans when this shrine was built more than six hundred years ago. This place is called 'The Mountain Shrine' because the government will no longer allow me to call it by its proper name which is 'The Shrine of the Magic Knights of Cephiro.'"


End file.
